bykerrinfandomcom-20200213-history
Wikia Clue Chapter 3: Suppertime
or your reference Alica-Scarlet Jessica-Peacock Ace-White Yosh-Green Jon-Plum Aron-Mustard "I can't stay here any longer! I'm sorry but it's too creepy...and weird things keep happening!" Said EpicFork. She flew out the door. With her went Your Hihiness and Panties. SFG shrugged. "I don't want to leave, but it's past my bedtime. So bye" She got her coat and walked out the door. Jon looked at her sadly. Meanwhile, Alica was drying herself off with a towel. "Now my guests," said Emily, "We go to the dining room. Good food awaits us." "What about Reason?" Asked Ace. "He'll turn up eventually" said Emily. They all shrugged and went into the dining room. Fishy You'll find your names beside your places. Please be seated. Jessica But these don't have our real names! Fishy They have your code names, which you will be using for the rest of the night. The guests, except for Mustard, find their places and sit. MUSTARD (indicating the head of the table) Is this place for Emily? Fishy Oh, indeed, no, sir. It's for a special guest. MUSTARD And what exactly do you do? Fishy I buttle, sir. MUSTARD Which means what? Fishy The butler is head of the kitchen and dining room. I keep everything . . . tidy. That's all. Mustard attempts to continue but is interrupted by Mrs. Peacock. PEACOCK Well, what's all this about, butler; this dinner party? Fishy "Ours is not to reason why . . . Ours is but to do and die" PLUM "Die"? Fishy (smiling) Merely quoting, sir, from Alfred, Lord Tennyson. MUSTARD (now seated next to Miss Scarlet) Hm. I prefer Kipling, myself. "The female of the species is more deadly than the male." (to Scarlet) You like Kipling, Miss Scarlet? SCARLET Sure, I'll eat anything. Candalusia enters carrying a tray. Candalusia (to Peacock) Sharks' Fin Soup, Madame. MUSTARD So is this for our host Fishy No, sir. For the seventh guest, Emily. WHITE I thought Emily was our host? The guests all concur. WHITE So who is our host, fishy?? PLUM Well, I want to start, while it's still hot. PEACOCK Oh, now shouldn't we wait for the other guest? Candalusia I will keep somesing warm for eem. Silence. Prof. Plum slurps soup from his spoon. Mrs. White disapproves, then does the same. Mustard, Scarlet, and Green stare at them, spoons poised near mouths. They do it again. Silence. PEACOCK (breathlessly) Well, someone's got to break the ice, and it might as well be me. I mean, I'm used to being a hostess; it's part of my husband's work, and it's always difficult when a group of new friends meet together for the first time to get acquainted, so I'm perfectly prepared to start the ball rolling . . . I mean, I have absolutely no idea what we're doing here, or what I'm doing here, or what this place is about, but I am determined to enjoy myself and I'm very intrigued and oh, my, this soup's delicious isn't it? Everyone sits bewildered. WHITE You say you are used to being a hostess as part of your husband's work? PEACOCK Yes, it's an integral part of your life when you are the wife of a. . . oh, but then I forgot we're not supposed to say who we really are, though heavens to Betsy, I don't know why. MUSTARD Don't you. GREEN I know who you are. SCARLET Aren't you going to tell us? PEACOCK (removes glasses nervously) How do you know who I am? GREEN I work in Washington, too. PLUM Oh, so you're a politician's wife. PEACOCK Yes, I-I am. MUSTARD Well, come on, then. Who's your husband? Suddenly, Fishy opens the door from the kitchen. PEACOCK (to Mrs. White) So, what does your husband do? WHITE (almost cutting her off) Nothing. PEACOCK Nothing? WHITE Well, he . . . just . . . lies around on his back all day. SCARLET Sounds like hard work to me. Yvette, in the kitchen, opens the partition suddenly. The noise coincides with a crash of thunder. Mr. Green, jumpy as ever, spills his drink again, this time on Miss Scarlet. GREEN I'm . . . sorry. I'm afraid I'm a little accident-prone. He starts to wipe off her upper chest. SCARLET Ah--watch it. He stops. Yvette starts serving food. YVETTE Excuse moi. The guests start eating. PEACOCK Mmm! This is one of my favorite recipes! Fishy I know, madam. PEACOCK So, what do you do in Washington, D.C., Mr. Green? No answer. PEACOCK Come on, what do you do? I mean, how are we to get acquainted if we don't say anything about ourselves? SCARLET (angrily) Perhaps he doesn't want to get acquainted with you. PEACOCK (bothered) Well, I'm sure I don't know, but if I wasn't trying to keep the conversation going, then we would just be sitting here in an embarrassed silence. PLUM Are you afraid of silence, Mrs. Peacock? PEACOCK Yes! What? No, why? PLUM Oh, it just seems to me that you seem to suffer from what we call pressure of speech. SCARLET "We"? Who's "we"? Are you a shrink? PLUM I do know a little bit about psychological medicine, yes. WHITE Are you a doctor? PLUM I am, but I don't practice. SCARLET Practice makes perfect. Ha. I think most men need a little practice, don't you, Mrs. Peacock? Mrs. Peacock shrugs, very uncomfortable. WHITE So what do you do, Professor? PLUM I work for UNO, the United Nations Organization. MUSTARD Another politician. Jesus! PLUM No, I work for a branch of UNO. W.H.O., the World Health Organization. PEACOCK Well, what is your area of special concern? PLUM Family planning. (to Mustard) What about you, Mustard? Are you a colonel? MUSTARD (seriously) I am, sir. SCARLET You're not going to mention the coincidence that you also live in Washington, D.C.? MUSTARD How did you know that? Have we met before? SCARLET I've certainly seen you before. Although you may not have seen me. GREEN So, Miss Scarlet, does this mean that you live in Washington, too? SCARLET Sure do. PEACOCK Does anyone here not live in Washington, D.C.? PLUM I don't. GREEN Yes, but you work for the United Nations. That's a government job. And the rest of us all live in a government town. Anyone here not earn their living from the government in one way or another? Mustard stands suddenly. MUSTARD (angrily, to Fishy) Wadsworth, where's our host, and why have we been brought here?